


[podfic] Confession

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Gen, Monologue, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering the convent, Rosaline looks back, and, reluctantly, forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607377) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Thanks, El Staplador, for your recording permission.

Title: [Confession](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2012/works/607377)  
Length: 7:20  
File Size/Type: 6.8 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?tytv9a8ljjdbcis)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/aseh)


End file.
